Oblivion
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: Blaine came back from Paris to Las Vegas to discover that a lot has changed. When something goes wrong on the night of Unique's daughter party, how will not only Blaine, Tina and Unique but everyone in Oblivion and rivals react?
1. Chapter 1

**My new story, Oblivion!**

* * *

Blaine slowly walked into the house he once called home. The home where he had last saw his boyfriend. The place of all the memories he had. It looked like it didn't change at all. As he walked into the family room, he saw a familiar figure standing by the window. It turned around to face him.

"Blaine!"

"Tina!" Blaine said as Tina gave him a hug. "How've you been?"

"Great. But a lot of things have happened." Tina says.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Britt and Sam had a baby. A little girl they named Brooklyn. Marley became the head of Oblivion and Kitty is engaged to Artie. Ryder and Unique are still feuding." Tina explains as she sits down. "Sit."

Blaine sat across from Tina. "What about J-Jake?" Blaine said stumbling on the name.

"Him and Marley are married." Tina says, bitterly.

Blaine looked down. He had been gone a year and Jake had already moved on to Marley out of all people. It made Blaine sick to his stomach.

"It's okay. I'll find you a boyfriend on your visit." Tina says, smiling. "Matter of fact, there's a party at Unique's today for her adopted daughter's sweet sixteen tonight. We should go." Tina says.

"I'll be delighted to go." Blaine says.

* * *

Blaine walked in the mansion wearing a black tuxedo as Tina walked beside him holding his arm wearing a white dress that went to her thighs.

"Tina, don't you think that dress is too short?" Blaine asks.

"What? I'm trying to find me a man, too." Tina says.

"Tina! Blaine!" Unique said as she ran to hug the two with a young teenager walking behind her. When they pulled away, Blaine noticed the girl. "Who's this, Unique?"

"My daughter, Unity." Unique says.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Unity said, smiling at Blaine. Blaine smiled back.

"Hot dress, Unity." Tina says, touching Unity's pink long dress that looked like a wedding dress.

"Thanks, T." Unity said as she put her tiara in place. "Come on." Unique said, pulling Unity away.

Blaine and Tina walked down the shiny glass floor. "How can Unique afford this?" Blaine asked.

"Her father paid for it with his life funds he saved for her." Tina explained. They see Marley and Jake walking towards them. "Why are they here? Tina, you didn't tell me that they'll be here!" Blaine said. "I thought you knew. I mean, Unique and Marley are best friends and a duh, Marley would bring Jake along with her." Tina said.

Marley and Jake came up to them. "Hey guys." Marley said as she hugged each one of them. "How have you been, Blaine?" Marley asked.

"I'm fine. Paris was fabulous and me and Tina plan on visiting there." Blaine says.

"We are?" Tina asks. Blaine turns to look at her. "We are." Tina says.

"Jake, don't be rude. Speak." Marley orders.

Jake didn't listen. He just stared at Blaine.

"Um... hello Jacob." Blaine said.

"Hey, B-Blaine." Jake said. Blaine smiled as the four just stood there.

"Well, I believe Sam and Britt want to see Blaine, so let's get going." Tina says as she grabs Blaine's arms and runs away with him.

* * *

Blaine and Tina see Brittany and Sam by the stairs talking. Sam is wearing a white tuxedo jacket with black pants while Brittany is wearing the same dress she wore the her 1st senior prom she went with Santana. Sam was holding a chubby baby who was wearing a white dress with short sleeves. Brittany was trying to fix up Sam.

"Britt, I'm fine!" Blaine and Tina hear Sam say to Brittany. "No you aren't. You look a mess." Brittany says. Blaine and Tina walk up to the couple.

"Hey guys." Blaine says. "Blaine!" Brittany says as she runs to hug Blaine. He smiles. "Hey Britt." Blaine says as they pulled back.

"Hey Blaine." Sam greets Blaine.

"Hey Sam." Blaine greeted his former crush.

"How are you?" Brittany asked as she took Brooklyn out of Sam's arms so he could hug Blaine.

"Fine. Paris was awesome." Blaine says.

"Gosh, I always wanted to visit Paris. Hey Blaine." Kitty said as she joined in on the conversation. "Hey Blaine." Artie says. Blaine greeted them both. The group chatted before they heard a bell and everyone turned to see Unique and Unity standing on the stage.

"Here ye, here ye." Unique says. "I'm just so glad you all made it here! My friend Blaine has come back from Paris and I'm so happy to see him." Unique says. Blaine smiles as Unique continues her speech. "I'm just so happy to be blessed with Unity. She's the highlight of my life and I just love her so much." Unique said as tears ran out her eyes. She hugged Unity who was also crying. Everyone clapped.

* * *

It was 9:34 and the party was still going hard. Everything was good and everyone was happy. Until...

"Wow, Unique sure knows how to throw a party." Sam says to Blaine. Blaine nods.

"This party is so-" that's all Blaine could say before everyone silent down and people walk in and take Unity out. Blaine looked over to Sam. "What's happening?"

"The Reds. They're out for Oblivion and their code is to take the first and eldest daughter of the staff as Unique is a member and Unity is the oldest daughter." Sam says. "So... what's going to happen?" Blaine asks.

"You have to help us save Unity." Tina says as her and Brittany walk up to the two.

"Come on." Brittany adds and she rocks a sleeping Brooklyn in her arms.

* * *

Blaine walked into the familiar lab with Marley. He didn't want to come in here with her but he needed to know the plan and she knows it very well.

"So... the Reds have token Unity and we have to get her back." Marley says as she sits down in her chair.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Blaine says. Kitty walks into the room. "Before you two fight, where's Jake?" Kitty asked.

"Last time I checked he was with Ryder." Blaine said.

"Well, Ryder and Jake are no where to be found." Kitty says.

"What's Unique and everyone else doing?" Marley asked.

"The guest are going chaotic and are leaving. Unique is crying and Tina is comforting her. Britt and Sam are gone and Artie has Brooklyn." Kitty said.

"What are Brittany and Sam doing?" Marley asks.

"They didn't say." Kitty said as she sat down across from Marley. "All that we know is that they are going to Sue Sylvester's hideout. Britt said she thinks Sue has something to do with it."

"But isn't Sue with M.I.? Why would she join forces with the Reds?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know." Kitty said as she looked down.

* * *

Brittany stared at the road as Sam drives. "Why do you think Sue has something to do with it?" Sam asked.

"I just don't trust her." Brittany says.

"But babe, that doesn't mean she has something to do with it." Sam says as he pulled up into Sue's high rise building hideout. They get out the car.

"Let's just find out." Brittany says as she grabs her gun and walks up to the entrance. Sam sighs but follows his Brittany.

* * *

**Done! I will update soon! Review, fave, follow! It all matters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chap!**

* * *

Brittany peaked inside the window. Sam walked up to her. "Britt, what are you doing?" Sam asked her.

"Breaking in." Brittany said. She waited until the guards were gone and broke in. She lifted the window and qucikly got in. Sam followed. "Let's go." Brittany said. She ran up the stairs quickly. Sam followed her.

* * *

Jake and Ryder walked through the hallways. "Ryder, how do you know to come here?" Jake asked.

"Me and Artie looked up the way here and the blueprint." Ryder says. Jake nodded and peaked down the hall. He saw two guards standing there.

"What do you see?" Ryder asked.

"Guards. Come on, we have to find a new route." Jake said as they turned around. They saw the petite blonde standing right there.

"Why? I'll break these guys." Kitty said as she walked quietly to the guards. She grabbed her rope and aimed for one guard. It made it and he was dead in seconds. The other guard saw her and ran to her.

"Hey, you!" the man screamed.

Kitty kicked him right in his neck when he ran to her. Jake and Ryder looked at her in awe.

"Come on guys. Stop drooling." Kitty said as she ran up the stairs. The two other boys followed her.

* * *

"Unique, tell me what you know." Tina said. She was the questioner of the group. She sat down and looked across to Unique.

"I told you! The only thing I know is that the Reds have had a feud with my family for generations." Unique said.

"Dated back in 1700s." Blaine added as he looked in the book. He was also the questioner and him and Tina always worked together. This reminded him of when him and Tina were on a mission and Jake suprised them and helped out.

"I didn't know that. My mom always told me it was around the time she was born." Unique said.

"Well, seems like your mom was lying." Tina says. Unique looks down.

"If you want to find your daughter, tell us what happened!" Tina said. Unique sighed. Blaine titled his head to the side as he read.

"What's up?" Tina asked.

"Seems like your great-great-grandfather, Miguel Adams, was apart of the Reds. He started at age 16, Unity's age, but ended at the age of 25, your age. It also said he was adopted just like Unity. His adoptive parents were 10 years older him just like your almost 10 years older than Unity. Seems weird, right Tina?" Blaine asked turning toward his best friend.

"Seems very weird. Talk, Unique, talk." Tina says.

* * *

Marley paced around. Brooklyn was crying and Artie didn't know what to do.

"Artie, do something, do something." Marley said.

"Calm down, she's almost asleep." Artie said to the Oblivion leader. Brooklyn fell asleep in seconds.

"Good, she's asleep now." Artie said.

"Good, good." Marley said as she sat down.

"How's everyone doing? Where are they at? Where's Jake and Ryder?" Marley asked.

"Alright. Everyone' fine. Britt and Sam are in Sue's hideout. Tina and Blaine are questioning Unique." Artie said.

"What about Kitty, Jake and Ryder?" Marley asked.

"They're fine. Kitty and the guys are in the Reds' building and by Kitty's words they are 'kicking ass all the way to the top floor.' Wow." Artie says as he turns to look at Marley.

"So far, so good." Marley said.

* * *

Santana sat down at her chair as she watched Sue pace around. Her alarm was ringing signaling an intruder.

"Sue, calm down." Santana said.

"No Santana. Call Quinn and Joe and tell them to gather everyone. It's about to blow." Sue says.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer. It will also include some Blaine and Jake romance for one of my biggest fans, Sara.**_


End file.
